


Вовсе нет

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Modern, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 10





	Вовсе нет

Они не встречаются. Вовсе нет. Ничего подобного, иначе это помешало бы имиджу Хакса и доставило проблемы обоим.

Но Кайло звонит Ему в третьем ночи, стоя посреди Осло, босиком и под дождем. Просто потому, что он прилетел к отцу и они снова поссорились, просто потому, что у него нет с собой ничего кроме трубки, носимой всегда в заднем кармане, значит нечем заплатить за номер в отеле, а у Него сейчас здесь командировка. И Хакс приезжает забрать его только из-за того, что совесть не позволяет ему оставить человека замерзать в середине октября, ночью, посреди города где тому некуда приткнуться. Вообще-то, она позволяет делать куда более ужасные вещи, но Хакс не слушает рассудок, вместо того привозя дрожащего, как последняя собачонка, Кайло к себе в дом и укладывая его в свою постель.

Они не встречаются. Определенно нет. Мама не одобрила бы, узнай, что ее непутевый Бен попутался с вице-президентом их главной компании-конкурента. Лея на дух не переваривает огненно-рыжего, холодного и острого на язык Армитажа Хакса, и точно уж станет презирать сына, если что-то такое случиться.

Кайло притаскивается к Его квартире с помятым букетом цветов и бутылкой дешевого вина. Такое сейчас не пьют, наверное, даже студенты, у которых никогда нет денег, но это все на что хватило его сейчас, и он обязан отвлечь Хакса от работы. Потому, что у того день рождения, потому, что тот наверняка уже забыл, когда брал выходной. Навряд ли даже Фазма помнит эту знаменательную дату. Кайло все равно на крики и недовольство Хакса, на его надменно скорченную рожу и живое удивление, топящее колючий взгляд. Он протискивается в чужую квартиру, всучив имениннику презенты и отправляется приготовить что-нибудь пожрать. Пожалуй, готовка это единственное, что у него выходил в жизни кроме стесывания костяшек о стены и чужие лица. Хакс разливает притащенную Кайло кислятину по бокалам, каждый из которых стоит в двое дороже чем эта бутылка и пол вечера жалуется на то, на сколько оно отвратительное, но так и не достает свое, коллекционное.

Они не состоят в отношениях. Пресса удавилась бы за возможность первой донести подобную новость до граждан всего мира. Это создало бы фееричный информационный бум и всплеск интереса к личностям обоих. Хакс презрительно кривиться на эту мысль и, почти впервые, Кайло с ним согласен.

Хакса приходится забирать из полицейского участка. Он пьян в хлам, а дорогое пальто и одежда в его же собственной подсохшей блевоте. Глаза и лицо опухли от слез, а руки мелко трясутся, словно он влил в себя не бутылку виски, а пил не просыхая неделю. Кайло впервые за шесть лет использует карту, которую дала ему мать, чтобы закрыть все участливые рты и глаза, потому, что у него самого нет таких денег, но он не может позволить всему, что Армитаж строил всю свою сознательную жизнь, рухнуть в один день по щелчку фотокамеры. Это не альтруизм, просто Кайло привык возвращать свои долги, а с Хаксом это удается сделать не так то часто. Уложив того в постель, он замечает на прикроватной тумбочке ошейник Молли в крови, не задавая утром никаких вопросов.

Они не состоят в каких-либо любовных отношениях. Однозначно. Хакс не поленился бы расписать степень скудоумия любого, кто осмелился бы предположить подобное, будь то его личных водитель, регулярно возящий их по городу или, даже, Фазма, давно уже знающая жизнь Хакса едва ли не лучше него самого.

Кайло не имеет ограничений и стереотипов, одинаково восхитительно отсасывая ему в спальне квартиры Хакса и в глухом переулке поздно вечером, где их может увидеть любой, кто неудачно свернет по улице, а из окна над ними слышна семейная ругань. Хаксу нравится по-разному и Кайло способен удовлетворить все его желания, от медлительного, утреннего секса, больше треплющего нервы, чем дающего удовольствие, до грубого, жесткого траха, срывающегося в насилие. Кайло действительно умеет трахаться и это та причина, по которой они держаться неподалеку друг от друга.

Кайло разукрасил бы морду лица любому, кто хотя бы намекнул на то, что они встречаются или влюблены друг в друга. Просто в очередной раз он остается в доме Хакса не на ночь, а на всю жизнь. А тот через год вылетает из тома самых желанных холостяков мира, но никто так и не узнает, кто же его пара. В итоге они даже сами на готовые признаться себе в том, что любят, поэтому держат в уме с десяток оправданий этой связи каждый, успешно успокаивая свои нервы. Это не мешает им быть ближе и, в душе, счастливее, чем кто-либо.


End file.
